


Bad Boy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-11
Updated: 2002-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is such a baaaaaad boy.  And Lex likes it that way. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

## Bad Boy

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Summary: This is PWP. Just a CLEXY moment. Self explanatory and smutty. 

Rating: NC 17. 

Archive: May be archived anywhere. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CLEX but I want to! 

* * *

"Hey Lex." 

Lex recognized Clark's voice and looked up from the paperwork on his desk. Opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Just a sound. A gasp. Rising from his chair, Lex came around the desk and stared. Clark usually wore jeans, flannel shirts and tees. But not tonight. Tonight the boy was dressed as Lex's favorite wet dream. Starting from the bottom, Lex let his gaze travel upward over Clark. Slowly. 

Clark wasn't wearing work boots today. He was wearing black leather boots, biker boots, with silver chains across the tops that wrapped around and were attached at the heel. Eyes moving upward, Lex nearly drooled at the sight of long...long...legs clad in snug black leather. Snug enough that it pretty much revealed more than it concealed for the bulge between Clark's legs was plain to see and the boy wasn't even in a state of arousal yet. Swallowing hard, Lex continued his perusal. Noticed that Clark was gripping a black leather jacket in his right hand. His left hand was covered by a black leather mitt, emphasizing the length of Clark's strong fingers. Lex closed his eyes for a moment and willed the sudden, aching, hardness between his legs to ease. No such luck. 

"Fuck!" Lex hissed as he opened his eyes to discover that Clark had moved closer. Barely three feet of space between them now. Lex continued his perusal, licking dry lips at the sight of thin, white cotton clinging to Clark's abs, the tank top stretching over the broad chest and revealing strong shoulders and hard biceps. Luscious steel muscles covered by tawny, satin skin. Lex wanted to touch it but he wasn't finished yet. Clark's full lips were wet looking, as if freshly licked by a warm tongue. Clark's tongue. The ache of Lex's cock was sweet agony now. He couldn't see Clark's eyes for mirrored sunglasses were perched on the boy's perfect nose. "Fuck!" Lex repeated as he realized Clark's dark hair was a riotous mass of silky curls. Lex had to curl his fingers into fists and jam his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out to touch it. 

"You okay, Lex?" Clark asked, his voice a sultry purr. He knew, full well, the effect he was having on his friend. 

Lex nodded, then managed to form words and actually vocalize them. "What are you doing here, Clark?" he asked. 

Clark smiled, almost patronizingly. "I came to see you." 

"Dressed like that?" Lex countered, the question not coming out quite as he had intended. 

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Clark challenged, as he slid the sunglasses off his nose. 

Lex locked eyes with Clark as he confessed, "You look...incredible." 

Clark wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, watching as Lex twitched. "Want to go for a ride?" he countered, letting the compliment hang in the air between them. 

"A ride?" Lex echoed. 

"On my Harley," Clark replied, then he chuckled at the look of disbelief on Lex's face. "I borrowed it from a friend," Clark explained. 

Lex twitched again, shifting his stance to try and adjust himself without being obvious. He needed relief in a bad way. "Sure...I'll go for a ride with you, Clark," Lex replied. "Just let me change first and grab a helmet." That said, Lex almost ran from the room. Made it to his bedroom suite and hurled himself into the bathroom to attend to his aching cock. Came in a rush and sighed in relief. Then he used a lavender wash cloth to clean himself before changing clothes. Wasn't about to try and compete with Clark in leather, so Lex opted for black jeans and a black pullover. Grabbed his leather bomber jacket though and found his helmet on a shelf in the closet. A pair of aviator sunglasses completed his outfit and Lex was ready. He headed back down the stairs and found Clark had gone back outside. "Nice bike," Lex commented as he admired the black and silver Harley. 

Clark nodded and straddled the bike, one leg lifting to start it. The engine growled to life. "Coming?" Clark queried. 

"Coming," Lex replied, and smirked at the irony. He slid on behind Clark and wrapped his arms around Clark's slender waist. As big as the boy was, he was very slim, yet all muscle. 

"Nice outfit," Clark commented before pulling on his helmet. 

Lex said nothing for he knew Clark wasn't expecting a reply. He just tightened his grip around Clark and a heartbeat later they were on their way, zooming down the driveway. 

* * *

"This is a biker bar," Lex commented as he slid off the Harley. Watched Clark stand up and remove his helmet and remembered to remove his own. 

Clark nodded. "Angel's Hellhole," he stated. "Ready?" Clark didn't wait for Lex, he simply headed for the door. 

Lex ran to catch up with Clark and grabbed the boy's arm. "Clark...it's a bar," Lex repeated. "Translate that into...you're underage." 

"I can pass for older," Clark replied, shrugging Lex's hand off. "You don't have to come in," he added, but his eyes were issuing Lex a challenge. 

"You can't pass for twenty-one, Clark," Lex stated. Not that he wasn't curious about seeing Clark in a biker bar. Any bar, really. This was a side of Clark Kent that Lex had never suspected existed. He liked it so far. But it was hell on his cock. Lex was hard again. Between the vibration of the Harley between his legs and close contact with Clark, Lex was ready to explode. 

Clark smiled at Lex and said, "Ever hear of bribery?" Turning, he headed for the door once more. 

Lex could do nothing but follow. By the time he caught up, Clark was face to face with the bouncer. Lex shook his head. Clark would never get inside. But what happened next left Lex speechless. The huge bouncer, who was as tall as Clark but twice as big, was smiling. Wasn't about to let Clark in but Lex saw the smile fade then heard a moan as Clark leaned in to whisper in the man's ear. Lex looked down and realized Clark's hand was on the bouncer's crotch, rubbing it even as Clark's sweet lips were pressed to the big guy's ear. Lex watched Clark pull away and saw a wet stain appear on the bouncer's jeans. A whisper and a touch from Clark and the man came in his pants. Lex could relate. But he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Clark..." he began, only to find a hand on his arm, pulling him inside. Clark Kent had just bribed his way in. 

"Want a beer?" Clark asked Lex as he pulled his friend towards the back of the bar. 

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Clark Kent?" Lex countered, tugging his arm free. 

Clark stopped walking and turned to smile at Lex even as he shrugged off his jacket and plopped it onto the back of a nearby chair. "What? Don't you like me like this?" he queried, his voice husky and low. 

Lex felt his cock twitch and replied, "I'm not sure." He was lying. He liked this version of Clark even better than his wet dreams. It was just so unexpected. "Why are we here?" Lex countered, before Clark could respond. 

"To play pool," Clark replied. 

"I have a pool table at home," Lex reminded him. 

Clark nodded. "I know. But this is more...exciting." He turned as a woman in cutoffs and a crop top breezed by. A waitress. "Can I get two beers?" Clark asked her. "Drafts." 

She stopped and looked at him, sizing him up and liking what she saw. Knew he was underage but Eddie had let him in and that was all the mattered here. "Coming up," she said. 

"Thanks," Clark said, pulling a twenty out of his pocket. Slid it into the top of her cutoffs then he bent to kiss her, one hand sliding inside her top to fondle her breasts. 

"Clark!" Lex hissed. He just about fell over watching his young friend. The boy was a fucking virgin yet the world's hottest tease. And he sure as hell seemed to know how to use his sexuality to great effect. The waitress was moaning and about ready to cum and Clark had barely touched her. Fuck. 

Clark pulled back from the waitress to face his friend. "Something wrong, Lex?" he asked, his mouth curving into an innocent smile. 

Lex shook his head. He wasn't going to ruin this...whatever it was. He wanted to see what game Clark was playing with him, then he was going to beat him at it. "Let's play pool," Lex stated, turning to head for the back. The table was empty and Lex headed for the pool cues. Took two down and handed one to Clark. "Want to break?' he offered. 

"You do it," Clark replied, taking the pool cue Lex had handed him and settling it between his legs as he leaned back against the wall to watch. 

"Fine," Lex said, then he swallowed hard as he tried not to stare at Clark. The boy was almost fondling the stick, rubbing it against his crotch. And the bulge between Clark's legs was growing. Turning away, Lex leaned over the table to make his shot, realizing that his hands were shaking. He swore as he watched the white ball roll along the side without hitting anything. "Your turn!" Lex hissed between clenched teeth. 

Clark smiled and sauntered over to the table. "Actually...I've never played before," he announced. "Maybe you could show me how to hold the stick?" 

Lex didn't voice out loud what he was thinking. That Clark knew how to hold the stick just fine. Realized he wouldn't have been able to speak anyway for Clark was bent over the table, leather clad ass tilted up in an open invitation. Lex wasn't about to refuse it. He bent over Clark, shifting his hips so that his erection was pressed flush to the boy's buns of steel. But instead of helping Clark position the cue, Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and let his hands cup the boy's crotch. Felt Clark's instant reaction and Lex smiled. He then popped the button on the leather pants and eased the zipper down. Knew that Clark had gone commando so it was easy to free the boy. "I don't like being teased, Clark..." Lex purred in the boy's ear. 

"I don't tease," Clark replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Liar!" Lex hissed, as he curled his fingers around Clark's hardness and stroked. Felt Clark's hips twitch and Lex was the one who moaned as hard buttocks pressed back against his own aching hardness. "I'm going to fuck you, Clark. Right here and right now," Lex stated. "Right in front of everyone." 

Clark almost purred as he replied, "You don't have the balls, Lex." 

That was all Lex needed to hear. He gripped Clark's cock tighter and it wasn't long before the boy came, warm seed spilling over Lex's hand. He had plans for it. Using his free hand to push the leather pants down below Clark's ass, Lex then slid one finger into the boy's tight opening. Felt Clark stiffen then relax. Slid another finger in and got a gasp in response. Third finger soon followed. Clark was tight but stretched easily and that was good for both of them because Lex couldn't wait any longer. He pulled himself out of his jeans, used the rest of Clark's cum to lubricate his cock, then Lex was pressing into Clark. Slow, but steady. Felt hot tightness close around him and moaned. Slid in to his balls and it was a perfect fit. 

"Lex..." 

"What?" Lex snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see Clark standing at his desk. Just a fucking dream. Wincing at the throbbing hardness between his legs, Lex pushed his chair further into his desk and forced a smile. "You startled me," he stated. 

Clark nodded and smiled back, almost shyly. "Sorry. I called your name twice but you were lost in thought." 

Lex smirked. "That I was," he allowed. He took a moment to study Clark, taking note of the fact that his young friend wasn't wearing plaid today. In fact, Clark was dressed in, almost snug jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Not Black leather and a tank top, but it was a start. Tugging his own shirt out of his waist band, Lex was able to rise. His smile was genuine as he came around the desk to ask, "So, Clark...do you play pool?" 

"No," Clark replied, somewhat surprised by the question. And by the predatory gleam in his friend's eyes. 

"Want to learn?" Lex asked, a wicked grin on his face. And when Clark nodded he lead the way down the hall to his game room. The first thing Lex did was hand Clark a pool cue. Then he pulled the boy over to the massive pool table and whispered, "Bend over." 

**THE END**


End file.
